A wide variety of different types and designs of cases for portable electronic devices are known. One problem with existing device cases is that consumers like a variety of different cases and like to change and update their cases and devices often. This means the manufacturers must build and stock a wide variety of different styles and sizes of device cases and consumers are often forced to buy a new case to obtain a new design or functionality even though the old case is still functional. Therefore, what is needed is an advanced customizable case design that can be easily changed into a number of different configurations.